lucernefandomcom-20200216-history
Jory Cassel
Jory Cassel is the son of Martyn, and Heather Cassel making him a member of House Cassel. Growing up the cousins Beth, and Jory Cassel were extremely close and both came to share a love for horses and riding of which they would do for hours almost every day and thus by the time they were reaching the age of marriage they were experts on the horse, and also adept at sword and bow. Rodrik Cassel would lead the forces of House Cassel into the Bolten Invasion of the Divine Lands and he was joined by his nephew and daughter who led portions of the Cassel forces and they would personally move alongside the Domeric Bolten led forces. Jory Cassel would be east of Karhold with the army of House Cassel when he heard the news of the Dreadfort Court Massacre. While noone knew quite who was dead Jory knew that his father and mother had both gone there trying to get Beth Cassel back, and thus he assumed the worst about this. Believing his father and mother were dead he would silently send word to the Starkes and ask them what the consequences were to those that were on the wrong side but wanted to switch sides. Jory Cassel was told to meet with Brandon Starke and several other Starkes south of the city. The meeting went well and Jory Cassel when he returned to the Bolten lines would pretend to be moving his forces to the north but in fact would move his forces eastward towards Deepwood Motte where they were told House Hornwood was arranging an eastern alliance against the Boltens and thus they would be safe in that area. As he attempted to retreat his forces were briefly resisted by the forces of House Ryswell but Rodrik Ryswell was convinsed by Jory to let them go. History Early History Growing up the cousins Beth, and Jory Cassel were extremely close and both came to share a love for horses and riding of which they would do for hours almost every day and thus by the time they were reaching the age of marriage they were experts on the horse, and also adept at sword and bow. 'First Bolten-Lucerne War' Main Article : First Bolten-Lucerne War Changing World Jory Cassel would be east of Karhold with the army of House Cassel when he heard the news of the Dreadfort Court Massacre. While noone knew quite who was dead Jory knew that his father and mother had both gone there trying to get Beth Cassel back, and thus he assumed the worst about this. Pulling Back Believing his father and mother were dead he would silently send word to the Starkes and ask them what the consequences were to those that were on the wrong side but wanted to switch sides. Jory Cassel was told to meet with Brandon Starke and several other Starkes south of the city. The meeting went well and Jory Cassel when he returned to the Bolten lines would pretend to be moving his forces to the north but in fact would move his forces eastward towards Deepwood Motte where they were told House Hornwood was arranging an eastern alliance against the Boltens and thus they would be safe in that area. As he attempted to retreat his forces were briefly resisted by the forces of House Ryswell but Rodrik Ryswell was convinsed by Jory to let them go. 'Family Members' Rodric Cassel Cover Front.jpg|Rodrik Cassel - Uncle|link=Rodrik Cassel Beth Cassel Cover front Amazing.jpg|Beth Cassel - Cousin|link=Beth Cassel 'Relationships' Harrion Karstark.jpg|Harrion Karstark - Enemy|link=Harrion Karstark Category:House Cassel Category:People Category:Human Category:Goth